My invention relates to fans, and more particularly to heavy duty gas blower fan wheels.
Fan wheels used in rugged service applications, such as high temperature blowers of heat treating furnaces, constructed according to the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory. Some of such fans were made from numerous pieces having different or complicated sizes and shapes, or else required relatively expensive machinery or fabrication techniques to assemble and join the pieces from which they were made. Other prior art fans have not been sufficiently durable.